


SOS ... In 5 Minutes || Phan

by HelloAnonymousWriter



Series: Phan One Shots [9]
Category: Phandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, light smut (but not really)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloAnonymousWriter/pseuds/HelloAnonymousWriter
Summary: Dan and Phil used to be friends but then Dan became a player. They are paired together on a camping trip only to be left behind on their own and wait for staff to return.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Read on Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/72625130-phan-one-shots-~-s-o-s-in-5-minutes  
> Read on Tumblr: http://helloanonymouswriter.tumblr.com/post/137485962624/sos-in-5-minutes-phan

"Hurry up campers, the sun will be going down in two hours so we want as much time put here as possible!" Mr Bennett announced cheerily. There was a small chorus of groans which he ignored and continued to march along the beach side.

Dan was near the back of the group with his friend, Chris, with one arm draped over a blond girl's shoulder, Cindy. "Ugh, these school trips are bullshit, who wants to sleep on the ground?" Dan huffed to his friend Chris. Cindy nuzzled into him more, trying to gain his attention and twirl a lock of hair round her finger but Dan ignored her and continued to talk to Chris.

"Oh come on man, if you weren't here then you'd be stuck at home on the internet." Chris pointed out.

"My point exactly!" Dan replied, exasperatedly. Cindy then rolled her eyes and detached from Dan's arm, although Dan seemed unfazed by the action. He had already made out with her in the boy's toilets so she wasn't of any use until later.

"Why do you even tolerate her? She's annoying, whiny and clingy." Chris scrunched up his nose in distaste. 

"She's good for a quick fuck and that's it." Dan smirked.

"You are such a man-whore." Chris sighed, shaking his head. It was true, Dan slept with a lot of the girls and sometimes he was a bit cocky about it but most of the time he was pretty decent ... with Chris anyway. 

"I try." Dan smirked for a second time.

"What do you see in him?" Phil asks, annoyed. His friend, Carrie, had just said she had a crush on Dan Howell and Phil immediately thought it was a bad idea. Carry was in a year below him, as well as Dan and he liked to think he looked out for her like a little sister. 

"He's gorgeous, he's quite nice once you get to know him and quite smart too." She listed off, looking dreamy.

"Okay so he's attractive ... he'll hump and dump Carrie, that's what man-whores like him do. Stay away from that dick head." Phil warned.

"What is your problem with him? You seem to have strong feelings against him, why is that?" Carrie accused. Before Phil could reply, his other friend, PJ, jumped in. 

"They used to be best friends then Dan turned into a douche and left him." He filled in, making Phil shoot him a glare. PJ was in the same year as Phil and was his best friend but there was a downside to him knowing almost everything about Phil.

"Really?!" Carrie exclaimed, looking beyond shocked. Phil sighed and nodded, although he felt twice as angry as he felt a few minutes prior. "How d-"

"Right class I'm going to split you off into pairs, one from 5th year and one from 6th year." The teacher announced. Phil hoped it would be Carrie because he didn't like the younger ones very much, a little too cocky for his liking.

"Ugh, I don't want to go with the 6th years, they make you feel like a child ... although, Jenna's in that class." Dan grinned.

"Oh come on Dan, she's way too mature for you!" Chris laughed.

"Is not." Dan argued but Chris just shook his head, still smiling. They waited impatiently as the teacher read out the names.

"Carrie and Joe,

Alfie and Zoe,

Jenna and Tyler-"

"Damnit." Dan huffed making Chris chuckle.

"Chris and PJ,

Dan and Phil,

Alex and-"

"WHAT!?" Dan exclaimed, just loud enough for the back of the class to hear and luckily not the teacher. "I can't go with him!" Dan exclaimed to Chris, worried expression on his face.

"Oh come on Dan, it's been a year. Stop being such a pussy! You used to be best mates, I'm guessing he didn't want to be friends with you because you slept around a lot." Chris sighed, shaking his head. Dan would have normally argued back and maybe chucked in a snide comment but Chris' words felt like a blow. He and Phil had been friends, the best of friends and he missed their friendship but they .... were just too different. However the thought of Phil leaving him for being a whore made Dan feel ashamed more than people telling him did.

Dan kept his mouth shut, dreading the meeting with Phil.

"I can't be with that tool!" Phil whispered harshly.

"Oh come on, he isn't that bad. You just have a grudge on him because he changed attitude." PJ pointed out, resting a reassuring hand on Phil's shoulder. 

"We haven't spoken in a year PJ, I hate him, he hates me. I don't want to spend a minute around him, never mind a whole hour!" Phil sighed.

"Do you really hate him?" Carrie asked, looking shocked.

"Well ... not completely. I dislike him, I suppose hate is a bit harsh." Phil sighed.

"See, now be nice." PJ warned, giving him a jokey smile. Phil gulped and turned to look for Dan, dreading the moment. Dan said goodbye to Chris and spotted Phil's black hair out of the crowd quickly, and hesitantly made his way towards him. When their eyes met, Dan felt his heart pick up in speed and his hands get clammy. They hadn't spoken since their big fight a year ago ... but one thing was on Dan's mind.

"Damn, he still looks good." There was more to what Dan did. He was starting to feel ... different around Phil - see him in different ways. It felt weird and he liked it at first, having feelings for Phil but then realized it was wrong because A) he was his best friend and B) everyone said being gay was wrong and for some reason Dan believed them. So when his 5th year at high school came, he spent as much time away from Phil as possible and eventually they confronted each other about it and Dan made up a douchey excuse.

"Hey." Phil said flatly, not showing much emotion.

"Hi." Dan replied, looking down at the floor and avoiding conversation.

"Right campers, we're going on a scavenger hunt, be back here in an hour. See you then!" Mr Bennett announced cheerily, passing out sheets of paper. Phil sighed and glanced at Dan who took the sheet, clipboard and pencil in hand. 

"Lets go." Phil sighed and they went off into the trees.

~

It had been slightly awkward. The only conversation was about which objects to find, the rest was in awkward silence. Phil could feel the tension lingering in the air and he knew soon enough the subject would be brought up. It was starting to get dark so they started heading back.

Phil sighed, not bearing the silence any longer. "So ..." Phil started and Dan immediately knew the conversation was taking a turn. "How are you then?" Phil grumbled.

"Fine, thanks for asking." Dan retorted. "What about you? Found any new friends?" Dan asked coldly, making Phil scowl.

"Shut up, don't you dare blame it on me Howell, you're more to blame." Phil growled. Dan stopped walking and glared at Phil. 

"How am I more to blame?" He exclaimed angrily.

"You started to be a man whore! You slept around, you turned into a douche, you acted like a dick head. Need I go on? You avoided me as much as possible and were horrible to me, how much more evidence do you need?" Phil spat.

"I'm not ALL to blame! You immediately put a label on me and thought I was a douche. Yeah, I slept around a bit and got a little cocky but you immediately thought of me as a dickhead and that's what pushed you to leave me behind. It's not like I didn't have reasons for what I was doing!" Dan shouted.

"Well i wouldn't know would I? Because in that time you ignored me and didn't come to me for help, you didn't go and have to be a slut to wash your problems away!" Phil snapped. 

"Shut the fuck up!" Dan growled and suddenly they were back at the beach. They stopped yelling at each other to look around for the teacher and was confused to find no one there. "Where is everyone?"

"How the hell should I know?" Phil retorted, making Dan scowl. 

"Did they just take off? Without us?!" Dan exclaimed. "What time is it?" He demanded.

"Shit!" Phil mumbled.

"What?"

"We should have been back here twenty minutes ago!" Phil groaned and leaned up against a nearby tree.

"FUCK!" Dan shouted and kicked, the sand, plopping down with his head in his hand.

"... they'll come back looking for us but the camp is at least an hour's walk and it's getting too dark to walk back without being lost. I think we should wait for them to come back and probably start a fire." Phil explained.

"Fine ... just get it down quickly I'm freezing up!" Dan retorted.

"You can help! Go find some dry wood." Phil commanded and Dan rolled his eyes but got up and searched for some wood with Phil. Once they gathered enough, they laid it in a neat pile, small sticks first and lit it up with Dan's lighter. Slowly they built the fire up with larger bits of wood before it was a warm, blazing fire.

Dan put his hands out to warm them and shivered as he took in the now dark trees surrounding the beach. It looked a lot creepier at night. Dan shivered again, but this time because he was getting a little scared.

"You okay?" Phil asked, eyebrow cocked. Dan nodded although he wanted to be closer to Phil so he could feel a little more protected, however pathetic it sounded. Dan began to tremble slightly but tried his best to hide it from Phil. They sat in silence for fifteen minutes, having nothing left to say. 

"They should be here in the next twenty minutes, my mobile can't send a message but I've received one from Carrie saying the teacher has gone to look for us." Phil explained.

"Great," Dan mumbled and rested his head in his hands, sighing. Suddenly he felt a sharp sting in his neck and he shrieked, startling Phil, who fell back slightly. "FUCK FUCK FUCK!" Dan swore, rubbing his neck. It was obvious that he had been stung by a bee or a wasp.

"What? What is it?!" Phil exclaimed, looking whiter than a sheet.

"Something fucking stung me!" Dan complained, hissing as his fingers brushed over the area.

"You need to suck the stinger out or it might get infected!" Phil pointed out, worriedly.

"Well it's gonna be hard for me to do that if my mouth can't reach my neck!" Dan retorted sarcastically. Phil rolled his eyes, sighed and got to his feet.

"Here let me do it." He offered, making Dan's eyes go wide.

"What?!" He exclaimed.

"Do you want it out or not?" Phil asked, impatiently. Dan hesitated before biting his lip and nodding. He sat bad down, with Phil now much closer. "Sorry if this hurts." Phil warned in advance but Dan had forgotten about the sting altogether. All he could think about is that Phil's lips would be on his neck and that wasn't good. He shivered as he felt Phil's hot breath on his shoulder. "Ready?"

"Y-yeah." Dan stuttered, a little flustered. Finally Phil leaned in and closed his lips around the sore area, sucking on it. Dan ignored the stinging feeling and was tempted to moan at Phil's soft lips around his sensitive neck. He bit the insides of his cheeks to stop him from making noises. He felt Phil's teeth nip at the spot, probably trying to get the stinger out but Dan was finding it hard to keep quiet. He was fidgeting quite a bit.

Phil sucked again, biting a little bit harder and Dan couldn't help himself. He let out a loud moan, which made Phil stop immediately and pull away in surprise. He spat something out of his mouth, most likely the thing he was trying to get out and looked at an embarrassed Dan. Only then did Dan notice it had turned him on more than he had hoped. He half hard bulge was showing in his trousers and he crossed his legs immediately. It was too late however, Phil had seen.

A smirk played on Phil's lips, making him feel nervous. "Does that turn you on Dan?" He teased, making Dan flush deep red and hide behind his hair. He didn't say anything, just wanted the ground to swallow him whole. Phil edged closer his hot breath now in Dan's ear, "I think it does." He taunted, lips brushing Dan's ear, making his breath shorten. "Would you like me to keep going?" Phil asked, smirking as Dan let out an almost inaudible whimper.

Without waiting for an answer, Phil's lips were back on Dan's neck and sucking hard on the heated skin. Dan moaned again and laced his fingers into Phil's hair, closing his eyes in bliss as Phil's lips skilfully maneuvered around his neck. Phil bit down, making Dan yelp slightly as a love bite began to form next to where he had been stung.

"You enjoyed that didn't you?" Phil whispered seductively. Dan was beyond gone, he was fully hard now and full of lust. Without warning, he grabbed Phil and tackled him to the ground, straddling his hips in the process. Phil looked shocked at the change of position but his breaths were noticeably becoming shorter. 

"I did enjoy that ... you have no idea what you do to me Phil." Dan purred, nose touching Phil's and hands running up his sides. Phil let out a small sigh of appreciation as Dan ran his fingers over his chest. "I've wanted you for a long time now, lusted for it. Do you want me too? Want me to pleasure you and make you come undone?" Dan tilted his head a little, so his lips lightly brushed Phil's. He was confident when it came to seductive talk but it he had never properly meant it until now.

"God yes." Phil breathed and tilted his head up, connecting their lips in a gently kiss. As the action became more heated Dan grounded his hips down into Phil's making both boys groan in satisfaction. Dan's tongue prodded at Phil's lips and he opened up, letting Dan's tongue in to roam around and battle for dominance. Phil smirked when he won but Dan got the upper hand again by kissing down his jaw and his neck before nibbling on his collar bones. Phil whimpered, threading his fingers through Dan's hair and tugging.

Dan let a bruise or two on clavicle before returning to give him a passionate kiss. His fingers skilfully started to unbutton Phil shirt and once it was undone, ripped it off and flung it to the side. Phil bucked up into Dan, craving the friction their denim jeans gave. Lips still locked, Dan ran his cool fingers up Phil's torso and down to his thighs where he rubbed the clothed fabric, making Phil moan again.

Phil didn't want to be the only one exposed so broke the kiss to hook his fingers round the hem of Dan's shirt and lift it over his head and reattach their lips. Phil gave him one last peck before kissing his way up Dan's chest making the boy tilt his head back and sigh. After a minute of that Dan found his lips again and trailed his hands down to Phil's belt and circled it before reaching his crotch. Phil's breathing hitched and when Dan started to palm him he thrust into the touch, moaning into Dan''s mouth. 

When they stopped to breath, Phil let out another moan, "Dan ..." This turned Dan on even more. 

"Oh god, don't stop saying my name!" Dan begged and kissed him roughly, grinding back down, making them both moan once again. 

"DAN, PHIL?" A voice called from down the beach, making them both freeze. They pulled away and looked back to see two flashlights making their way towards them. 

"Quick the shirts!" Phil whispered and Dan jumped up, grabbing the T-shirts and handing one to Phil which he quickly buttoned up.

"There you boys are! We've been looking all over, come on lets get back to camp!" Mr Bennett sighed and gestured for them both to follow. Dan was thankful that it was dark because he was still hard and probably had a bad case of sex hair, he glanced at Phil as they followed the teachers, still breathing quite heavily. He was still filled with lust and wanted to finish what they started but it was impossible in the teacher's company.

~

Phil exited the boy's toilets the next day feeling weird. He had never thought about Dan in a romantic way since that night and now all he wanted was Dan. It was quite annoying, especially since he felt played by Dan. Was he trying to abuse his feelings? Mind you, he was the one who got turned on by Phil's gesture ...

Phil shook it off and started to head back to his tent but was suddenly grabbed by the elbow and into a nearby shack. "What the-" He stopped when he saw Dan looking him up and down with hunger in his eyes. "What do you want Dan?" Phil, trying to sound cold, although Dan's hungry look was very distracting.

"It's pretty obvious what I want Phil." He breathed, eyes shamelessly roaming Phil's body.

"Dan ... I can't do this. I won't be another victim to your whorish ways." Phil spat and he swore he saw Dan flinch at his words.

"You don't think this means anything to me?" Dan scowled.

"Of course not, you'll just get what you want then leave. That's just like you." Phil spat back.

"YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT I WANT! THE ONLY REASON I LEFT YOU WAS BECAUSE I WAS FUCKING IN LOVE WITH YOU OKAY? YOU HAPPY NOW LESTER? JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE, I DON; HAVE TIME FOR THIS SHIT AGAIN-" As Dan turned to leave Phil grabbed him and pulled him back, faces only inches apart.

"You were in love with me?" Phil asks softly, the anger completely wiped from his face.

"Yeah." Dan mumbled and looked down but Phil caught his chin and placed a gently peck on his lips. 

"Well ... if it's any consolation, I like you too." Phil grinned and Dan chuckled.

"You better, because I intend to finish what we started last night." Dan smirked and reconnected their lips in a passionate kiss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~HelloAnonymousWriter~


End file.
